


Lunch Date

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 15x12, A peek of Nico's life, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Lunch date, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, get to know one another a little more, snippet of Levi taking Dr. Grey's advice, spend some time with the boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Levi asks Nico to join him for a lunch date outside. They share tidbits of their childhood. And Nico steals his pudding.





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> That episode was awesome. But....we need more!!

Nico was getting use to finding Levi attempting to sneak up on him. It was kind of hard to miss Levi’s running footsteps and muffled giggling. 

He pushed the finished paperwork aside, before turning to see those beautiful green eyes he could never get tired of looking into.

“Yes Dr.Schmitt can I help you?” asked Nico teasingly. He pushed a stray curl from Levi’s face behind his ear. 

“How would you like to join me for lunch?” Levi seemed very eager but was trying to contain whatever was causing him to 

Nico looked at his watch. And Levi’s beaming face just because.

“I guess I could take my lunch a little early today. Where do you want to meet?”

Levi sighed, “I have been cooped up in the ICU for a long time and I want to take Dr. Grey’s advice.”

“Which is?”

“How about we have our lunch outside, in the courtyard? Does that sound okay?”

NIco grinned, “More than okay. It's a date.”

***

Levi now understood why cats loved sleeping in patches of sun. He must have looked like a goof but the sun peaking through the clouds that often engulfed Seattle was too pleasant not to bask in.

“Well don’t you look cute, sunshine.”

Levi peeked through one eye. He smiled at Nico, excited to finally have a moment of peace. And eat, of course.

“I use to hate the sun. Did you know my mom would have to drag me out of my room when I was a kid so I could absorb some vitamin D. Now I wonder why I made such a fuss about it. It's the best feeling.”

“Is that why you asked me to eat outside today?”

Levi observed how methodical Nico was in preparing his meal. Taking out two tupperware containers. His tin water bottle and his utensils wrapped in a napkin. He really had his life together. 

“I just really needed a change of scenery, Nico. And what better sight than you.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “Corny but okay.”

“What are you having today?” Levi asked.

“Kimchi. My mom went a little overboard with the food during Christmas and New Years and she gave me, her favorite son, all the leftovers. But I personally think she doesn’t like the thought of me eating the hospital’s cafeteria food. She says it's not healthy and who am to disagree with her when I’m receiving free, delicious, homemade meals.”

He smiled at the laugh he got from Levi who was taking out his own meal from his lunch bag.

“Is your mom the reason you can create all those delicious dinners we have had?”

The orthopedic surgeon nodded blushing a bit at the compliment, “Thanks! Yeah she was, though I'm not as good as her. I enjoy cooking. It's a way to relax and make something tasty at the same time.”

Nico poured his kimchi over his mixed veggies and rice. He licked a spot of sauce on his thumbs before he digging in.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their lunches. 

“Did you know I use to hate it when my mom would make lunches for school?”

Levi frowned, curious about the information knowing how much Nico loved his mother. Plus,he himself grew up bringing food from home to school. Except on pizza days.

“The kids at my school would tease me for bringing food from home. They would say “eww that smells” or “that looks weird.” I would beg her to just let me eat lunch at school but she was as firm as she is now. She would say, ‘you ignore them. You’re eating good food. While those little demons are stuck eating those disgusting, fake chicken nuggets’. In the end I sucked it up and just ignored them.”

Nico laughed softly at the memory lifting his eyes to see a frowning Levi.

He nudged his boyfriend’s foot with his own.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“Ugh about those little jerks! They were so mean! I can only imagine a little cute Nico opening his tiny lunchbox and those kids teasing you for no reason .”

Nico reached to take Levi’s hand, linking their fingers.

He replied, “If it helps? I was one of the only ones that didn’t get sick from the food. During those days there would be an outbreak of salmonella every couple of weeks.”

“Good.”

Nico scoffed at his adorable boyfriend’s pettiness as he took a bite of his lunch. He observed Levi eating his pasta salad.

“You know I feel like you would be one of those kids that would stand up to any bully. Even if they were older or bigger than you.”

Levi looked up from his food, wiping his mouth with a napkin, “Heh! I wish I was mostly the kid running away. It was hard making friends when you were the small weird kid. But I mean if I had, had someone as nice and wonderful as you I think I would have had a lot more fun.”

Nico smiled, “I think the same thing of you.”

There was a sudden breeze in the air, despite being in scrubs and a white coat Levi couldn’t stop himself from shivering.

‘I should have brought my jacket’ thought Levi. He pouted as another breeze made him rub his shoulders covered in goosebumps from the sudden chill.

He noticed Nico not even bothered by the change of weather, simply continuing to eat his food. 

The man must run hot.

Nico looked up wanting to ask Levi if he was going to eat his pudding cup when he noticed his small boyfriend rubbing his shoulders for warmth. 

He smirked, “I’ll keep you warm baby.”

Levi rolled his eyes as Nico made a big show of pushing his things to Levi’s side before standing up and taking the seat beside the intern. So close Levi could feel the warmth coming from where his thigh met Nico’s. A strong muscled arm wound itself around his waist.

“Aww you’re so warm.” Levi couldn’t help cuddling closer.

Nico though was already opening the pudding cup impressively with one hand before taking a spoonful.

He turned to face Levi, a mischievous grin on his face,“You’re welcome puddin’.”

“Hey! That’s mine! And no! That’s a firm ‘no’ to that nickname.”

“Sweetums?”

“No.”

“Baby.”

“.....yes you know I like it when you call me that.”

Nico offered a spoonful to Levi. 

“I like it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the tiny mistakes. Thanks for reading.Tell me what you think!


End file.
